Battle Royale
by Nq-tr
Summary: Battle Royale, different characters! Based on people I know in real life, what a scandal!
1. Chapter 1-Waking up

Twenty one students sat in a five by five concrete box, up in front was a strikingly hideous pedophilloic looking man with a grey beard and noticeably large, hairy hands. The man sat in silence while the class of 2013 woke up, each person woke up looking as confused as the last. Some exclaimed their confusion, others had the right mind to keep their mouths shut as they regained consciousness after a four hour black lapse in time.

The teenagers sat in alphabetical order, in front of a desk, on that desk, a map and a pencil. Nothing else but a map and a pencil. The students were confused and afraid. Curiosity filled the students and all that were murmuring to themselves slowly stopped and looked at the man at the head of the classroom. He still stood silent, waiting with a calculating look on his face. He finally murmured 'quiet' and so everyone was.

The room was silent, not even a scuffing of feet along the floor, nothing.

"My name is Jim Ford and you are the lucky graduating class of 2013. You have been selected to take part in government project 221 or commonly called 'Battle Royale'."

Not a noise, but the weight of heavy silence pressed upon the room, The kind of weight that if it took a physical form would buckle even the strongest knees. The students of course had not heard of Government project 221 nor battle royale.

"I don't imagine you have heard of battle royale, in fact I know you have not. I will explain the rules and only once. If you have any questions do not ask them. Anything that isn't covered in the following minutes will remain unknown. I offer you one piece of advice, and heed it as it will serve you dutifully. Compassion and empathy will not be your friend, do not remember the friendships you have with people and value your life above all other."

Still silence, confusion.

"You might want to write that down"

With that a group of uniformed men walked the room passing out pieces of blank white paper, the only thing on it was the government emblem.

"Before we begin, write: I will kill my classmates five times on that sheet of paper."

Olivia McCole student number 15, lost composure at that point. Before then no one cried, not a single sob had been heard, But now there she was, sobbing softly but audibly. Everyone turned to her, as if she had come out of nowhere, snapped from a reverie of isolation to realise there were other people in the room and there were other people with feelings inside the room too.

As if an instant reaction, Beccy Drew, student number 6 ran to Olivia, and wrapped her arms around her, as if holding her close could change why she was afraid.

"Student 6 move back to your assigned desk"

No movement, just the two girls, now both sobbing and gently rocking. Each persons eyes in the room were transfixed on the two girls, willing the dark haired one to move, and half expecting her to. When she gave no hint of moving the click of a colt m1911 made her look up, and before she could say a thing or even take a breath her eye was missing, then a hole in her skull where blood was seeping out. Her body collapsed on the desk behind, which belonged to student number 11 Sean Kelley. He jumped from his desk stuttering incomprehensible sentences while other voices in the room screamed or exchanged phrases of surprise.

Student 15 stopped sobbing at that point and collapsed onto the floor, this time no body came to her aid.

20 remaining

"You are on an island that is 30km west off the west coast of Western Australia, all living human inhabitants have been evacuated. The island is about 12 kilometers around. The people you see right here, in this room are the only other people on this island. The island is divided into a six by six grid, every six hours a new section of the grid will become a danger zone. If you haven't noticed by now, you have been equipped with collars.."

Every person in the room simultaneously brought their hand up to their neck and felt the cool metal that was clasped up at the back. Student 15, Olivia was back in her desk and was shaking profusely but not sobbing, and trying to regain her composure.

"Don't try to remove them, because any sort of attempt will conclude in your head being blown completely off."

Quickly, hands fell down from necks, afraid that any sort of touch might set it off.

"Fitted in these collars are motion sensors, location sensors and will pick up any sign of life.. I would write down the grid co-ordinates E-4 because that will be the danger zone at 07:00, looking on your map you will also notice that E-4 is the warehouse, which is where you are sitting right now."

The man, jim looks up from his map and stares student 8; Cassie Frith who is currently holding her piece of paper scrunched in her hand half way between her desk and directly diagonal from her, her boyfriend, student number 20; Benedict Tratt's desk.

"Stand" Jim said, abruptly.

So she did, and made a feeble attempt to drop her piece of paper, but in a flash one of the uniformed people who were overseeing the whole event picked it up off the floor and handed it to jim, who looked at it and laughed a throaty and spine chilling laugh.

"How.. touching" he chuckled and threw the note on the floor, like it was the piece of garbage which it very closely resembled.

"Pick it up Benedict, go on."

Jim urged.

Benedict stood up, his whole six foot two frame unfolded out of the chair and didn't get to completely straighten when he bent to pick the piece of paper, like a submissive dog he returned to his seat, trying to make as little noise as humanely possible. When asked by Jim to read the note out he did;

"Whatever happens I love you forever, I will stay in B-4 until it becomes a danger area, I will be waiting." Benedict repeated the note in a shaky and blank voice.

"How touching, now everyone who will be looking for someone to kill before the day is out will know where to find you." said Jim, in a condescending voice.

"Now where was I.. Oh time limit! You have three days to kill all of your class mates before they kill you. At the end of those three days all of your collars will explode."

The entire class was silent again, silence heavy and long. It felt like hours before Jim spoke again.

"You will be leaving in alphabetical order, two minutes between each person. Before you leave you will pick up one backpack, this back pack includes a weapon, picked out especially for you, a flashlight, a compass, food, water and some personal items you brought here."

Before any of the students could even register anything was happening, the first student was called; Mohammed Archer.


	2. Chapter 2- The exists

Twenty one students sat in a five by five concrete box, up in front was a strikingly hideous pedophilloic looking man with a grey beard and noticeably large, hairy hands. The man sat in silence while the class of 2013 woke up, each person woke up looking as confused as the last. Some exclaimed their confusion, others had the right mind to keep their mouths shut as they regained consciousness after a four hour black lapse in time.

The teenagers sat in alphabetical order, in front of a desk, on that desk, a map and a pencil. Nothing else but a map and a pencil. The students were confused and afraid. Curiosity filled the students and all that were murmuring to themselves slowly stopped and looked at the man at the head of the classroom. He still stood silent, waiting with a calculating look on his face. He finally murmured 'quiet' and so everyone was.

The room was silent, not even a scuffing of feet along the floor, nothing.

"My name is Jim Ford and you are the lucky graduating class of 2013. You have been selected to take part in government project 221 or commonly called 'Battle Royale'."

Not a noise, but the weight of heavy silence pressed upon the room, The kind of weight that if it took a physical form would buckle even the strongest knees. The students of course had not heard of Government project 221 nor battle royale.

"I don't imagine you have heard of battle royale, in fact I know you have not. I will explain the rules and only once. If you have any questions do not ask them. Anything that isn't covered in the following minutes will remain unknown. I offer you one piece of advice, and heed it as it will serve you dutifully. Compassion and empathy will not be your friend, do not remember the friendships you have with people and value your life above all other."

Still silence, confusion.

"You might want to write that down"

With that a group of uniformed men walked the room passing out pieces of blank white paper, the only thing on it was the government emblem.

"Before we begin, write: I will kill my classmates five times on that sheet of paper."

Olivia McCole student number 15, lost composure at that point. Before then no one cried, not a single sob had been heard, But now there she was, sobbing softly but audibly. Everyone turned to her, as if she had come out of nowhere, snapped from a reverie of isolation to realise there were other people in the room and there were other people with feelings inside the room too.

As if an instant reaction, Beccy Drew, student number 6 ran to Olivia, and wrapped her arms around her, as if holding her close could change why she was afraid.

"Student 6 move back to your assigned desk"

No movement, just the two girls, now both sobbing and gently rocking. Each persons eyes in the room were transfixed on the two girls, willing the dark haired one to move, and half expecting her to. When she gave no hint of moving the click of a colt m1911 made her look up, and before she could say a thing or even take a breath her eye was missing, then a hole in her skull where blood was seeping out. Her body collapsed on the desk behind, which belonged to student number 11 Sean Kelley. He jumped from his desk stuttering incomprehensible sentences while other voices in the room screamed or exchanged phrases of surprise.

Student 15 stopped sobbing at that point and collapsed onto the floor, this time no body came to her aid.

20 remaining

"You are on an island that is 30km west off the west coast of Western Australia, all living human inhabitants have been evacuated. The island is about 12 kilometers around. The people you see right here, in this room are the only other people on this island. The island is divided into a six by six grid, every six hours a new section of the grid will become a danger zone. If you haven't noticed by now, you have been equipped with collars.."

Every person in the room simultaneously brought their hand up to their neck and felt the cool metal that was clasped up at the back. Student 15, Olivia was back in her desk and was shaking profusely but not sobbing, and trying to regain her composure.

"Don't try to remove them, because any sort of attempt will conclude in your head being blown completely off."

Quickly, hands fell down from necks, afraid that any sort of touch might set it off.

"Fitted in these collars are motion sensors, location sensors and will pick up any sign of life.. I would write down the grid co-ordinates E-4 because that will be the danger zone at 07:00, looking on your map you will also notice that E-4 is the warehouse, which is where you are sitting right now."

The man, jim looks up from his map and stares student 8; Cassie Frith who is currently holding her piece of paper scrunched in her hand half way between her desk and directly diagonal from her, her boyfriend, student number 20; Benedict Tratt's desk.

"Stand" Jim said, abruptly.

So she did, and made a feeble attempt to drop her piece of paper, but in a flash one of the uniformed people who were overseeing the whole event picked it up off the floor and handed it to jim, who looked at it and laughed a throaty and spine chilling laugh.

"How.. touching" he chuckled and threw the note on the floor, like it was the piece of garbage which it very closely resembled.

"Pick it up Benedict, go on."

Jim urged.

Benedict stood up, his whole six foot two frame unfolded out of the chair and didn't get to completely straighten when he bent to pick the piece of paper, like a submissive dog he returned to his seat, trying to make as little noise as humanely possible. When asked by Jim to read the note out he did;

"Whatever happens I love you forever, I will stay in B-4 until it becomes a danger area, I will be waiting." Benedict repeated the note in a shaky and blank voice.

"How touching, now everyone who will be looking for someone to kill before the day is out will know where to find you." said Jim, in a condescending voice.

"Now where was I.. Oh time limit! You have three days to kill all of your class mates before they kill you. At the end of those three days all of your collars will explode."

The entire class was silent again, silence heavy and long. It felt like hours before Jim spoke again.

"You will be leaving in alphabetical order, two minutes between each person. Before you leave you will pick up one backpack, this back pack includes a weapon, picked out especially for you, a flashlight, a compass, food, water and some personal items you brought here."

Before any of the students could even register anything was happening, the first student was called; Mohammed Archer.


End file.
